


Prompt: “I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear.” + bellarke

by lost_n_stereo



Series: Bellarke Prompt Fills/Drabbles 2017 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically PWP, F/M, but not suPER graphic, just like, pointless sexin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: He doesn’t really know when they went from being Clarke and Bellamy: Just Friends to Clarke and Bellamy: We Get Naked and Have Sex A Lot but it happened and it’s awesome.Modern College AU





	

He doesn’t really know when they went from being Clarke and Bellamy: Just Friends to Clarke and Bellamy: We Get Naked and Have Sex A Lot but it happened and it’s _awesome_.

In public she’s perfect, the quintessential ‘good girl’ that shows up to every class on time and volunteers at the children’s library every weekend. In private, she can get downright _filthy_ and fuck him if it isn’t the sexiest thing he’s ever seen.

Like right now, when she’s straddling him on his dorm room bed with his roommate asleep in the bed next to his.

“Clarke,” he whisper-groans and her body shakes in silent laughs as he struggles to keep his voice down. “We can’t. Jasper is like four feet away.”

She grinds into him, her hips making this figure eight motion that makes his eyes roll back in his head. “Jasper is dead to the world. Plus, his headphones are so loud I can hear every word of the awful music he’s listening to.”

Bellamy looks over at his roommate, who’s facing the wall and sure enough he can hear every lyric of the Katy Perry song he’s listening to.

“No girl is going to fuck you with your shitty taste in music,” Bellamy told him once when they were a little high and a lot drunk. Jasper had just given him a slow grin, his eyes low as he leaned against his headboard.

“Bellamy, my man. Girls love when you take interest in what they are into. Don’t you know anything about women?”

Katy sings about fireworks as Clarke pulls her top off and maybe it’s not all that bad after all.

She kisses him deep and then nips at his skin as she makes her way down and his eyes widen as she pulls the blanket over her head. Before she disappears under his comforter completely she puts her finger to her plump lips.

“Now shhh,” she says, her voice dripping with a mixture of amusement and want. “You gotta be quiet, remember?”

He lets out a loud groan when she runs her tongue across his length. Blindly he reaches down to poke her in the side when she starts to snicker against his skin. The heat from her mouth makes him want to shout her name but he fists his hands at his sides, forcing himself to breathe calmly even though her tongue is driving him crazy.

Jasper lets out a weird snort slash snore and Bellamy’s eyes shoot over to him but he’s still lying in the same position, completely unaware of the goings on of the next bed over.

When he’s finished, eyelids heavy and completely sated, she slides up the bed, shimming out of her jeans as she makes herself comfortable next to him.

She gives him a positively devious smile as she crooks her finger to get him to come closer, dropping a chaste kiss to his lips before looking down.

“My turn,” she says and he swallows thickly, let’s her tug him down by his curls until it’s his turn to hide under the blanket.

***  
They have no classes together, on account that she’s a premed sophomore and he’s a senior majoring in history but they do make it a point to spend at least one night a week studying together in the library.

Like tonight, when she’s sitting across from him, her golden curls up in a messy bun and a BU sweatshirt that’s two sizes too big on her tiny frame.

“Hey,” he says quietly, because it’s a library and he respects the rules even if the other thirty students milling around don’t seem to give a shit. “Is that my hoodie?”

Clarke shrugs, and Bellamy’s eyes drop down to where she’s rolling the end of a pencil around her tongue. She bites the end like she knows he’s watching and he has to smother a groan. “I don’t know, why?”

He reaches over and pinches her knee. “Because I was looking for it all weekend.”

“You have like five of these,” she says with a roll of her eyes. “Plus, who cares what I’m wearing considering…”

Bellamy narrows his eyes, his throat tight even though he doesn’t know why. Probably has something to do with the downright devilish look in her eyes. “Considering what?”

“Well,” she motions for him to lean closer so she can whisper, “I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear.”

He chokes on absolutely nothing. “Wh…what?”

She nods, grinning as she kicks off her flip flop and starts to draw circles with her toes along his ankle. “Wanna get lost in the stacks with me?”

The fact that he’s even considering having sex in a public place surprises him but then he realizes that this is what she does for him. Breaks him out of his comfort zone, makes him live life to the fullest instead of worrying about rules and boundaries.

He fucks her in the ancient history section, up against books that he’s checked out and pored over for hours for this essay or that exam, and when she bites down on his hand to stop from yelling out he’s pretty sure he’s going to black out from how amazing this feels.

“I think I’m a bad influence,” she tells him later when they are naked and sweaty in her bed. Her parents rented her an apartment off campus and he’s not sure why they don’t come here more often. It’s possible that she gets off a little on doing things she’s not supposed to do, like blowing him while his roommate listens to bad pop songs.

“I like that about you,” he says, his fingers dragging up and down her spine. She grins and presses a kiss to his chest when he doesn’t argue the fact.

“I think that I like you,” she says quietly, like it’s some sort of secret that she has feelings for him beyond what they do behind closed doors.

“I think that I like you too.”

Only he doesn’t just think it, he knows that if he lets himself he could fall in love with this girl. Hell, he might be halfway there already.

When she smiles shyly at him from under her lashes it’s basically the cutest thing he’s ever seen and he feels like he has to slide on top of her and kiss her until she’s begging him to do more.

So that’s exactly what he does.


End file.
